Berceuse
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: "Are you sure this is what you want?" And for once the domineering, salacious creature of his dreams is hesitant…strange how real and surreal dreams can be. LuluSuza  Ch.3 Edited and Filler/Pre-Ch.1 Posted
1. Beautiful Nightmare

A/N: Fail name, I know... Well, this will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic, not including my collection of one-shot drabbles, "Agglomeration". Uhm, I guess you can call this an experiment…testing the water so to speak…so, pointing out spelling/grammatical errors would be greatly appreciated.

I guess this will also mark my first CG lemon, so yeah :D

Slight OOC. Maybe.

_Italics:_ Thoughts or when fading in and out of the dream-like state. Or just words said for emphasis.

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to CLAMP and until that is proved otherwise…well it's not like I'm next in line to own it anyways :P

* * *

** Berceuse **

xxx

Chapter 1:

Beautiful Nightmare

xxx

_~"Be careful what you wear to bed at night; you never know who you'll meet in your dreams."~_

Suzaku was definitely regretting only wearing boxers to bed that night.

A wicked tongue danced across his bare skin, tasting the fine sheen of sweat that accumulated, resulting from the stranger's sinful actions. Suzaku attempted to muffle his cries, as well as other _humiliating_ noises that clawed their way to escape his stubborn mouth, and he was doing quite well. At least, until the stranger suddenly decided to tease that wicked tongue all the way to his chest. His very _sensitive_ chest. And the poor boy could only take so much when that damned tongue licked and swirled around a nipple, causing it to harden instantly. He hissed and squirmed, trying to desperately overthrow his assailant. His movements ceased, however, as the rather obstinate man engulfed the bud in blissful heat with the use of his mouth.

Suzaku's lips parted; an embarrassingly loud moan erupted from his throat as he mentally kicked himself for being so stupidly vocal. A soft chuckle was heard from the darkness, causing Suzaku to redden. It didn't even occur to Suzaku that there wasn't much to be embarrassed from at this point. In fact, that should have been the least of his worries. Hot lips descended on his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, sucking and biting hard enough to leave several bruises that would reminisce this evening. Several soft pants and whimpers filled the air as he continually bit his lips and clenched his teeth to keep those mortifying noises in. His body was pulsing with heat, his mind in a hazy fog, and the man hadn't even fully touched him yet. A warm breath on his ear made him shiver as the stranger whispered, "Don't hold back now…I want to hear every _delicious_ little sound you make…" He bit the lobe playfully, appreciating the sharp gasp that Suzaku emitted.

He didn't exactly remember how he landed himself in this situation, but from what he could infer, he's in bed (obviously), naked, save for his boxers (but at the rate the stranger was going, it won't be for long), he was not alone (_very_ obviously), he was being ravished (albeit forcibly), his limbs felt as heavy as lead (hence probably why he hasn't fought back), he couldn't see (he wasn't exactly sure whether or not a blindfold was in use), and as odd as all of this is, he isn't one bit frightened (that was probably because the stranger was so good at distracting him).

The stranger brought his lips to Suzaku's, the latter immediately groaning as his mouth was swiftly invaded by that same torturous tongue. The kiss was not at all soft. There were no light, fluttery feelings in his stomach. That sensation was replaced by a burning heat coiling within him, one that would probably set any fluttering butterflies in his stomach ablaze. It wasn't chaste or soft. It was powerful, passionate, and god the rough way the stranger moved against his lips felt so fucking good. The taste wasn't sugary sweet or whatever girls were supposed to taste like. The taste, however hard it was to describe, was overwhelming, addicting, and if his lungs weren't screaming with the need of oxygen, he would have happily spent the remainder of his time lip-locked with him. Sadly, the stranger pulled away, leaving Suzaku gasping for breath.

"My, my…so soon, and yet…", Suzaku moaned and arched as the speaker shamelessly grasped his aching member through the fabric of his boxers, "you're already so excited…"

Whatever retort Suzaku was about to bark at the other man immediately died as a skillful hand continued to stroke him at a maddeningly slow pace. Several groans and gasps spilled from his lips, adding to the other's amusement and satisfaction.

"No need to be so shy, Love...," he cooed, leaning down to lick Suzaku's parted lips.

'_Love? Who the hell does this guy think he is?'_

As if hearing this, the hand quickened its pace, and soon Suzaku didn't care what the hell the guy called him. Well, as long as he didn't call him baby…

"Like that? You like that, don't you baby", he purred. God freaking damnit. Suzaku couldn't see, but he was willing to bet his deadweight limbs that the bastard was smirking. It would have pissed him off but damn, it was so _good. _And he was close― so close…

Of course, the guy just had to stop. And of course, Suzaku just had to whine in disappointment at the loss of heat and the delicious friction. And of course, Suzaku yelped as he felt his boxer being ripped away from him, leaving him stark naked and completely exposed, with his cock standing erect and still throbbing to be released. And there was the fact that an absolute stranger had nothing to hold him back from either devouring him or fucking him senseless until Suzaku's voice turned hoarse from screaming (or possibly longer than that). Just perfect, huh?

The pop of a button coming undone was heard, as well as the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. Suzaku frowned, a little peeved that his counterpart was fully clothed this entire time. He had been only wearing boxers for god's sake, and couldn't help but feel that the whole situation was incredibly unfair. Especially since the guy practically mutilated his last piece of clothing and probably threw it to some corner to be forgotten. He did, however, give a little smirk of his own as he heard a shaky sigh of relief, probably upon releasing his cock from the confines of his pants. It was at least reassuring that he wasn't the only one uncomfortably aroused.

A warm hand cupped his face, guiding his lips to the other's. He sighed softly as the stranger opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to entwine and tease against each other. Suzaku felt the sleeves of the person's shirt grazing the tender skin of his collar and inhaled sharply as the other's fingers tangled through his hair, pressing them close enough for Suzaku to breathe in the his scent. His head felt light, but his "lower" anatomies felt hard, particularly so when such a skillful mouth was on his own, consuming every last bit of him.

His head snapped out of it, however, as soon as the other man ground their hips together, causing two very erect members to come in contact with each other in sweet, sweet friction. The pleasure was dizzying, sending wave after wave of arousal coursing through his body, igniting nerves and possibly killing off his brain cells. 'Possibly', due to the fact that now that his own mind doesn't even register what he's saying.

"Oh…oh god, don't st-stop―_aah…",_ Suzaku's breath hitch and a laborious moan slipped from his mouth as the stranger smirked, pleased with the pretty picture of the brunet laid out beneath him, flushed, horny, and so desperate for the release and pleasure he was more than willing to provide. He looked good enough to eat…

He chuckled darkly at the thought.

The pace increased, now that Suzaku was more willing to play along as his hips moved unconsciously against him, and the other man was now rewarded with much more of the boy's appreciative responses. However, he soon decided it wasn't enough to satiate his craving for the boy. It wasn't that those sexy little moans weren't enough; it was just that both males were just getting a little too close to finishing without the grand finale. Grabbing Suzaku's hips, (the young man whining once more at the loss of the more pleasurable contact) he ceased the other's movements and positioned himself at the boy's entrance and spread the boy's legs. He so adored the gasp that followed after he teased the head of his cock against the hot flesh.

Giving a soft peck to Suzaku's lips, he murmured against them, "You've done well tonight, Love. It's about time I presented you with your prize for being such a good little _boy."_

Upon the last word, he slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle, causing Suzaku to scream at the sudden intrusion. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes at the pain burning through him. For the stranger, however, it was a staggering feeling; the boy's walls clenched around him as he continued to tense, unwilling for him to continue due to the initial pain. He almost felt remorse; he was in pure rapture, relishing in the boy's delicious heat while said boy was currently writhing and thrashing from the hurt he has to endure. Well, he was _almost _sorry_. _For him, the boy's discomfort was a small price to pay for such an exhilarating sensation.

Soft kisses showered Suzaku's face as the boy continued to inhale and exhale broken breaths, still suffering from the aching feeling of being filled without proper preparation. "Relax…everything will be okay if you do just that…" He pushed in deeper, drawing out more cries from Suzaku, tightening almost to a painful degree in attempt to get the other man to stop. A low groan erupted from the stranger's throat, causing Suzaku to blush from the other's reaction and his own cock harden at the little compliment. Should Suzaku have been granted sight, he would have questioned the man's mischievous expression and the devious way he eyed his sex.

What he did see, however, were stars when the man fisted his neglected member to divert his attention, and sure enough, those pained cries were soon replaced with pleasured moans. Smirking, and feeling his own cock harden from within the boy, he pulled out almost entirely and in one smooth motion, thrust balls deep into his lover, striking the prostate directly.

It was incredibly difficult not to come right then and there…for both parties.

Suzaku's back arched off the bed, mouth screaming colorful curses, all the while earth and time slipped away from him until his mind was nothing more than a blank slate that knew nothing more than this pleasure/pain. He knew he was being loud. Mortifyingly so. But hey, he knew he would be screaming his voice hoarse sometime tonight. And all the while, the stranger never stopped thrusting back into that wonderfully tight heat, finding himself unable to last much longer.

The mattress beneath them groaned and creaked at the weight of the two males as the tempo of their thrusts increased.

He wasn't too sure how he ended up that way—on the verge of Nirvana, screaming, moaning, gasping, and hissing as a complete stranger fucked him raw on his creaky mattress. It was strange, wasn't it? That he seemed lucid, but not quite so to behave normally. It was also strange that this feeling, so strange and foreign to him, held the slightest traces of familiarity. He vaguely recalled slipping into darkness as he came so hard that he saw white and thought nothing more of the matter.

Soon afterwards, his companion growled deeply before emptying himself into Suzaku, seeming shaken from the intensity of his orgasm.

"_Suzaku…"_

He wasn't sure how any of this started, but he did know something:

_An elegant hand brushed back messy locks from his flushed face, fingertips tracing his cheeks, lips, and eyes. Pale lips caressed each eyelid softly, lovingly. Had Suzaku been granted the strength to open his eyes, his gaze would have held another's. One whose eyes held adoration, melancholy, and one unreadable emotion, too complex, too translucent to identify._

That stranger whispered something in his ear, subsequent to their intimate activity, prior to when he knew nothing more. It was a soft proclamation; a chilling truth.

It was a promise, and the words would soon be lost in Suzaku's subconscious, as most dreams were wont to be. As most dreams were meant to be.

Still, he whispered those saccharine, poisoned words, from his heart and from his soul, to the near-slumbering boy.

"_I shall capture thy lips, _

_So long thy breath continues to flow_

_I shall capture thy purity,_

_So long as white can be tainted to black_

_I shall capture thy being_

_So long as thou remain on this earth_

_I shall capture thy heart,_

_So long as thy blood courses_

_I shall capture thy sight,_

_Until I am all thou see_

_I shall capture thy voice,_

_Until my name is all thou shall sing_

_I shall capture thy soul,_

_Until my own fades to shadows_

_I shall capture thy mind,_

_Until thou shall dream with me_

_Forever."_

But the words were not lost. They were simply put aside, much like a forgotten box placed in a far corner of a closet, intended to be retrieved, so long as one remembers its existence. The conscious world is curious; it's all about gathering information and living with restrictions. The unconscious world is far stranger. It's living the impossible, or as much as the imagination allows; an illusion, but perhaps that's why there are little limitations. It's also like being trapped in that closet; searching through the forgotten boxes and finding so many things that you wished you would have both stayed lost and lucky to have found.

It's rather unfortunate that whatever you might've uncovered has little chance of staying with you when the sun rises.

xxx

When Suzaku awoke to the sun's rays, both too bright and unwelcome, he groaned in protest. Blinking away the sleep and shifting underneath his blanket, he again groaned, this time in disbelief. But there it was: the evidence; sticky and all over the bed. His head fell back into his pillow, too exhausted to do anything at the moment.

His screeching alarm clock, however, forced him to do otherwise.

Like so many times before, he merely discarded the sheets among a growing pile of dirty laundry as he took a shower, scrubbing whatever 'evidence' there was left on him. He frowned, examining his skin. Unmarred. Not like he expected anything less or anything more. It was just a dream, just as he told himself the previous night, and the night before that, and nights before that.

It had almost become a ritual of sorts. This strange routine that occurred each day since those strange dreams began. There were no visual details to remember; it was all touch and hear; sensation and sound. Still, it ate away at him and followed him like a plague, each wandering thought bringing him back to those moments of sinful bliss.

Suzaku collapses against the wall, mouth open, panting, as the water fell noisily against the tiles to muffle any stray noises. He prays that the steam is enough to conceal the latest part of his morning routine. Not only from others (living in a dorm, you can't expect to have much privacy), but to save himself the mortification of at least seeing himself jacking off to relieve what his good friend Rivalz calls, "sexual frustration". He almost bashed his 'good friend' in the face upon that statement after he had confessed of his rather embarrassing predicament. He was seventeen for god's sake. It wasn't that unnatural to have never experienced this sort of thing, right?

Of course, he left out the part that he was with a man in his dreams, and that he was the one that got pounded into the bed each and every time (and loved it).

He felt rather odd, seeing that he never really had much experience in those matters, considering he had only kissed girls (none of which that he held any real interest in), and neither had he found men attractive.

...

Alright, so that's a lie.

He closed his eyes; images flickered, some too embarrassing for him to even think out loud.

'_Big whoop! It's one guy...'_

He inhaled sharply through his nose, tilting his head back as he climaxed. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the ones in his dreams. He knew the reason for that. Maybe he was masochistic, but the reason was probably because in his dreams, he was fucked so hard that the sensation of being filled now brought him off faster and better. But, right now, there was no time for that.

The shower rinsed off any remaining residue on his skin. Mechanically, he toweled himself dry and retreated back to his dorm to prepare for his classes. His mind was elsewhere, even as people hustled and bustled around him, either barely waking up or rushing off to class.

Whatever desire that overtook him each night, he was usually alright during the day. However, that burning sensation—that hunger inside him…it wasn't easy to overcome. Suzaku bit his lip. Knowing that the dreams were intensifying made him worry a little. He was become sleep depraved, and god knows what that'll do to his grades. And when worse comes to worse about his little 'problem', he would skip studying altogether, simply to get a night's worth of passion and release. Suzaku sighed as he shut the door to his dorm and rested his head on the sturdy wood behind him. Whoever this mystery person is in his dreams, he sure was eating up his time and his grades.

It was like having a boyfriend.

And he didn't even know his name or what he looked like.

xxx

Amethyst eyes lazily glanced at one face to the next, finding each arriving student just as uninteresting as the next that piled into the classroom. His eyes flickered to the wall clock, finding that today's session would begin momentarily upon a few more seconds of the clock's ticks. Each student seated before him, some with eager eyes (and they were not eager to learn, mind you), others with sleepy, inattentive eyes, and some with eyes that seemed to dread today's test. And yet, the eyes that he had spent this morning waiting for were absent. It was a shame really. Those alluring green eyes always seemed to make the day more interesting.

He smirked to himself, finding the irony of it. Being a night person, he was, however, fortunate to find someone who could make day something to look forward to. That is, if that certain person actually showed up for class.

The bell's shrill ring sounded through the school, marking the beginning of another school day. He gave the boy another minute or two, but he knew he couldn't stall for long. He sighed as the door remained unopened and no mop of messy brown curls peeked through the doorway.

'_Ah, well, I guess it can't be helped if he's absent…',_ he thought. _'Maybe I shouldn't be so rough next time…'_

"Welcome class, for today—"

The classroom door flew open, and in came a very tardy and very ill-prepared Suzaku. He stumbled into class, causing some of his classmates to laugh openly at his ill-fated luck.

He fought back a smile. "Mr. Kururugi, you're late…Again."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Lamperouge…you see, I overslept, a-and I tripped over Arthur, and well— ", he babbled on, until his teacher motioned for him to stop talking.

"Please, Mr. Kururugi, take a seat." He pointed to the desk in direct view of his own. He watched the boy gulp with uncertainty as he sat down, clearly nervous. He had to stop himself from licking his lips. He really did find the boy utterly delicious.

All eyes were on them now, half the students eager to see what punishment befitted the occassion (the boys), the other half just awaiting to hear their teacher's swoon-worthy voice (the girls).

"Now, let's make a deal here. I'll let this one tardy slide…" several complaints rose from the other students as well as hope from Suzaku, but unfortunately for the young student, his hopes were dashed upon the completion of the terms of their bargain. Lelouch grinned. "But, if you are to fail today's test, you'll be spending detention… with me. I'll be the judge as to when you've learned your lesson. No excuses." He just loved the way his face burned red at that moment. Again, much teasing from his peers began, as well as many girls whining upon his 'lucky break' as well as many asking, 'is that even a punishment?'

"Do we have an understanding?" His grin widened a fraction at the slow nod Suzaku replied with. "Good…"

Suzaku was blushing again…

Lelouch= 1

Suzaku= 0

He smirked as he passed out the test. With a shaky hand, Suzaku took the papers and passed it back. The confusion evident on the boy's face already sealed his fate. After all, Lelouch made it clearly impossible for the boy to study at all that night.

Amethyst eyes glowed wickedly.

'_Good luck, Love. You'll need it.'_

xxx

Great…just fucking great…

He looked over the test once more, finding each question more impossible than the last. He inwardly wallowed in misery. He can't go to detention. Not with _him_. He glanced up from his paper, and immediately locked eyes with his teacher. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Suzaku looked back to his own unmarked and unanswered test with despair. Even his teacher's eyes seemed to mock him silently.

'_Oh god, he's going to think I'm a total dumbass…'_

Though, that should be the least of his worries. After all, he's going to have to spend the next few god-knows-how-many-days with his least favorite and favorite teacher.

Least favorite, because he's the strictest, harshest, and definitely one of the scariest teachers on campus.

Favorite, because he's pretty hot.

...

Okay, really, _really_ hot.

Just great, isn't it?

* * *

A/N: And so, Suzaku's screwed. :O Well, like I said, I am extremely sorry for lack of updates, but the thing is…I've got a lot on my plate. No more making promises that I can't keep, so I'll be honest: I have no idea exactly when I will update. For both this story and Agglomeration. But this promise I can keep: I have not given up on Agglomeration, and won't (I'm just in dire need of inspiration right now…) and for this story…I don't know how far I'll go. So far, I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this…that may be bad, but hey…when sudden inspiration hits, I really can't just ignore it…

Lemon was bad, huh? Well, that's to be expected. This was only my second one ;-; I'll…work on it D:

Yes, okay…the chapter's name was from Beyoncé's song. It's good. I love it.

And the poem…well, I got it based off Mabinogi XD If you've fought a certain boss in a castle, then you know who sings something similar to this~ I didn't completely steal it. Just…the idea of it :x (I didn't really want to take the poem directly, so yeah…)

This is the original poem, if any of you wanted to know:

"_If my eyes fail me, I will still be able to see thee._

_If my ears fail me, I will still be able to hear thee._

_Even without the legs, I will walk to thee._

_Even without the lips, I will sing thy name._

_Even with my arms broken to pieces, I will hold on to thee with my warming beating heart._

_Even if my heart fails me, my brain will sing thy name._

_Even if my brain fails me,_

_then I may,_

_Embrace thee with my blood._"

If this poem is copyrighted, then this belongs to Mabinogi. NOT ME. If it's not copyrighted…then it's still not mine…

Okay, so if any of you guys think this is a bad plot, too common or overdone, what with the whole teacher/student relationship, I'd like you all to tell me NICELY. Maybe a few pointers to help it become more original? I honestly just want an opinion on this…should I continue, or should I just keep working on Agglomeration; whatever comes to mind.

No beta, so please remember that…

Well, hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.

Plus…any of you guys watched Kuroshitsuji II? It's AWESOME. (Alois scares me, but hey, I'm just happy certain people are back :D) Plus…oh god chapter 47 of the manga…I was sooo happy these past few days…


	2. Igniting Inevitability

A/N: …okay, I promised an update, right? :D I…never specified exactly when though.;

Please…bear with me…I do believe that I may have gotten worse ;-; Like…a _lot_ worse. On another note, I SHOULD be studying for my midterms…heh, priorities: who needs 'em? XD

Warning: Language, erm…lemon…(againsorryforthepoorquality!) OOC (dreams…anything can happen :P ), the apparent rushed-ness…

Well, for those who haven't been scared off yet, enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Nope…never…*sigh* I can only borrow them for my own twisted pleasure ^^

* * *

xxx

Chapter 2:

Igniting Inevitability

xxx

~"_There is the desire for love and the love for desire_."~

One of the two aforementioned is currently causing a mild aneurism to form in the English professor's brain.

Probably because the chances of being alone with the fine combination of the two incarnated into the luscious body of a seventeen-year-old Japanese boy with pretty green were now smashed to smithereens.

Amber eyes flickered back and forth between the other's disgruntled scowl and the paper victimized by such an intently cruel glare that if it were human, it would have promptly soiled itself or cried. Red ink slashed across the thin white surface with apparent vehemence, causing the gashes to look more like a violent assault rather than a barely-passing-by-two-measly-points grade.

"Well, now…I've never known a teacher with such an adamant distaste towards a student's …"

Oh, and there it was—the grey ribbon of graphite stretching across white at the top of the page that read the name _Suzaku Kururugi_ in trepid little letters of clumsy cursive.

C.C's smile widened. "Ah, but he's no ordinary student, is he, Lulu?" The brunet gave no reply, but his subarctic gaze's intensity grew to that of hellfire. "And, I'm guessing from the way that you're trying to burn a hole in that paper through sheer force of will alone, that this was no ordinary test, now is it?"

"Why are you here?" he asked curtly._ Why are you bothering me_ was the real question, however.

"Lunch break, and besides, can't a fellow educator socialize with another?" _I was bored, and it's fun _was the real response.

"Will you kindly leave me to grade in peace?" _Will you kindly fuck off?_

An exasperated sigh passed through C.C's lips as she perched herself atop one of the student desks, her own gaze sharpening, scrutinizing the man's irate behavior, and hypothesizing as to what caused it. After a moment or so, she came to this: "I'm guessing that the boy's virginity was at stake from the outcome this exam." Even as Lelouch rolled his eyes and scoffed, the faintest hue of pink blossoming across his cheeks were more than enough to confirm her suspicions.

"As if I would sink to that level." It's true. Just because he wanted the boy to fail didn't mean that he would jump the teen once they were alone for his punishment. (Not that there was a hundred percent chance of that _not_ happening)

Crossing her legs and leaning forward, C.C gave an infuriating smirk capable of making one see red. "And exactly how long will it take to get you to sink to that level? After all, with the boy being that dense, I'm sure you'd have to be the one to take the initiative." She chuckled. "He wouldn't know flirtation if it smacked him on the ass."

Judging by the smoldering look Lelouch sent her, the comment was not at all appreciated.

She whistled. "You must really like this one, don't you?"

Lelouch deadpanned. "You're barely realizing this?"

"No; it simply amuses me to no end to hear you admit it." She cast him a mischievous look before approaching his desk and snatching a pencil. "So, was he to fail, or was he to pass with a higher grade?"

"Fail. Why do you—"

And with that, C.C erased one correct answer that toppled the grade down to a sixty-nine. She handed the paper back to Lelouch, silent and obviously disturbed by the audacity of the woman. "You're welcome", she drawled.

"I- I can't take this!" He swiped back the pencil and rewrote the answer, earning a raised brow from C.C. "Besides, the grade has already been set."

"That's what whiteout's for. Duh."

He groaned exasperatedly. "I'm a teacher. I have _standards_."

"Uhuh… and with standards like that, it's no wonder why you haven't been able to bend him over your desk yet." If looks could kill, C.C would be six feet under right now.

Her gaze softened to what can be almost deemed as concern and sympathy. "Look, I know that this one is…different. But, how long has it been since the last time?"

The reply was almost too quiet to catch, but the "Too long" that was whispered, trailing off into the still air, rang loud and clear to her ears.

"You're starving." It wasn't an accusation.

"I know." It's a fact.

She deflated. "Well, there's no changing your mind, is there?"

"Need you ask? I won't fail him if he earned that passing grade." The scritch-scratch of pen against paper occupied the silence as Lelouch resumed grading. C.C knew that it was often difficult dealing with the man, but sometimes, it was downright impossible.

After a few moments of mute tension, C.C resigned and muttered, "I'm going to have to intervene, aren't I?"

Lelouch paused before locking gazes with the biology teacher. "Since when have I ever been able to stop you?" He said this with such a listless expression, but his voice's monotone and his façade was undermined quite a bit by gleaming amethyst eyes.

Unbelievable.

The man is willing to deprive his student of study and sleep, makes a bet, _loses,_ composes no effort to even change the outcome, and still expects—no, _counts _on collecting his prize one way or another.

Wow.

C.C blames it on the hunger.

Partially.

"Tch. Honestly, the things I do for you. Just remember this: you owe me." And with that, C.C departed, leaving Lelouch to muse over a few important and interesting matters. This goes without saying that the rest of the ungraded papers were left as they were for the remainder of the afternoon.

"My desk, hm?"

He licked his lips, his desire growing more and more ravenous.

xxx

Bruises.

He would be covered in them by the time it was through.

Especially on the areas where cool metal brushed and slammed and bumped against his searing hot skin and where trails of love bites, shades ranging from bright scarlet to purple, starting from his nape of his neck and shoulders down lower and lower to where long, willowy fingers gripped his hips like a vice as the free hand teased and fondled and _–oh!_

Suzaku muffled a cry, the ruthless rhythm never faltering even as his elbows supporting his upper body from the table (or something of that sort). He was absolutely positive that he flushed crimson as a naked chest pressed down to his back, a hot breath fanning against his ear while the mouth purred lewdly, "You're really enjoying this one now, aren't you, Love?"

Dizzying pleasure melted his senses into a sloppy goop as said mouth took the shell of his ear between his teeth. Suzaku couldn't help but moan loudly; it was…a delicate weakness.

A sharp cry erupted from the back of his throat as a particularly _brutal_ thrust sent all thoughts scurrying out of his head to give way for the euphoric sensations drugging his mind. To put it simply, he was at the other's mercy.

And then he stopped—he always did, at the _worst_ possible time—and Suzaku found himself pushing back against the long length still hot and throbbing within him, whimpering and pleading for the other to continue.

Yup.

Definitely at his mercy.

Greedy eyes devoured the sight of the boy; it was such a provocative image… It had been _torture_ to stop at this point when both were so, so close…

But he couldn't help but admire his work.

The boy's beauty was such delicacy that he can't help but indulge in especially with his bare skin, glistening and rosy from their activities, and decorated with his possessive marks.

Plus, watching his cock penetrate that sweet ass was such a turn on.

Pulling out almost all the way, he savored the blend of a sudden gasp of anticipation and the frantic whine of unfulfilled want. He teased the boy with shallow thrusts, nowhere near enough to bring him to the threshold of Nirvana, but still enough to produce such lovely sounds from his little lover.

Because, oh, he just loved to make the boy _beg_.

"_Ah!—fa-faster…haah…harder— hn_!"

Suzaku could practically see the arrogant smirk upon the other's answer. "Beg for it."

"_Fu-fuuckk youu_…", he gritted out. No way in the eight gates of hell was he ever going to—

He found himself writhing in desperation (and frustration) a moment later, shrieking obscenities, and, to his utter mortification, _begging_ to be fucked raw onto the very surface that supported them both until it would collapse, until he saw stars, or simply white from coming so hard (or some odd blend of both), and until he was so incoherent with utter pleasure that all manner of speech and thought would fly right out of his head.

Of course, after such a plea, what else could he do but comply?

"_Ohh—yes, yesss_—"

"See how easy it is, baby?", he murmured, his voice raspy and laden with pure lust. "All you need to do is ask for it…" Every forceful thrust sent the desk beneath them trembling as much the trembling male beneath him, barely holding onto his sanity. And, as he would never disappoint his wanton lover, he gave him exactly what he wanted, penetrating deeper and harder—an absolutely feral and animalistic intimacy that he _knew _the boy secretly craved for.

"_Nghh…haah…pl-please…I—I can't_—"

Suzaku was tightening around him; it was almost agonizing if it weren't for the fact that it felt as though it were the closest to Paradise he would ever experience. The boy was reaching his breaking point.

"_I—I'm going to—ahh!"_

"Come for me, love."

_An amorous kiss placed between his shoulder blades and a soft whisper slipped through the veil of fantasy; a phantom passing through the woven thoughts and dreams. A memory of a dream—lost, but not forgotten._

xxx

It must have been a miracle.

He knew that there must've been someone up there, looking out for him.

How else did he pass that damned English exam by two points?

He would have cried; he honestly would have.

That is, if it weren't for that horrible, nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that occupied his mind for the majority of the day. It breathed down his neck like a vexing suitor and left a foul and heavy air about him like a bad omen.

There was just _something_ about the way his professor looked at him when he passed out the tests. Though he could practically hear the choir of angels sing Hallelujah somewhere off in the Heavens upon the sight of his score, that _something_ made Suzaku almost wish he hadn't passed (_almost_).The way the man smiled and congratulated him was definitely…off, to put it lightly (then again, when it came down to anything having to do with Suzaku, those actions always held an undertone of something the boy couldn't put his finger on).

(However, it was especially unusual this time)

It practically spelled out D-O-O-M in bold, vibrant letters etched into the wicked crone's wheel of fate.

Well, he guessed that he should really count his blessings. It's just a bad feeling that probably meant little to nothing concerning his drop-dead gorgeous teacher. After all, at least his thoughts weren't occupied with the latest erotic escapade his hormonal brain conjured up last night…alright, now they were…

He turned bright red at the remembrance.

"Mr. Kururugi, pay attention!" C.C snapped. Hey eyes flashed like embers as Suzaku nodded wordlessly and sank down into his seat. She resumed the video, the monotonous voice droning on and on while the students in their desks scattered about in the dark returned to their slumber.

Normally, Suzaku didn't mind his biology teacher. He was one of the few students that actually denounced the rumor that Ms. C.C's odd hair color was the result of her even odder habit of heating her pizza using the lab's (possibly contaminated) hot plate. He also never minded the fact that the teacher was usually so lazy that she'd just put on a useless video (such as this one; honestly, why would they need to learn about ancient Egypt in biology?), and then invent some off the wall explanation to prove that the video pertained to the subject of the studies of living organisms (probably something along the lines of, "Mummies teach us decomposition, an important aspect of our afterlives" or "Watch how they pull the corpse's brains out through the nose with a hook. Take note of this; your next lab will depend on it").

Still, today she had been especially strange(er).

And to him! (Normally, she never minded him…)

Suzaku squinted under the glare of the fluorescent lights as they flashed to life while the video's screen inverted into black. A chorus of yawns from his roused classmates distracted him from the livid clicking of heels stabbing the undeserving floor. However, the hands that slammed themselves onto the desk with a malevolent smack while amber eyes glowered at his with such intense ire that he swore he just saw his life up until now flash before his eyes.

"Mr. Kururugi, were you paying attention?" He could practically hear the venom dripping from the spoken syllables that was his last name.

An audible gulp was his initial response; jade eyes frantically sought an escape route. "I-I—"

"Which dynasty did Pharaoh Khufu reign, and what great monument was built for his tomb?"

"Uh—"

"The _fourth_ dynasty, Kururugi. The. _FOURTH_. And the monument was the Great Pyramid of Giza! Do you lack a brainstem to support that miniscule scrap of an intellect and the gob of insolence you posses?"

"I—"

"What was King Tutankhamun named for?"

"Ah—" What the hell. These weren't even _biology_ questions.

"It was the Egyptian god Amun! It was even in his _name_, Kururugi!" She inhaled deeply, composing herself though her cruel gaze never once sympathized with the confusion and the evident fear stamped across the boy's face. "You have one more chance. I will not tolerate this lack of attentiveness in my classroom. If you answer me incorrectly…" Her glare burned right through to his soul. "Detention. Two weeks. No questions." Her lips upturned into a twisted grin. "Understood?"

He emitted a frightened whimper.

She took that as a yes.

"Through where was the brain of a corpse removed for the mummifying process?"

Yes.

Yes.

YES!

"THE NOSE!", he blurted out.

The smirk on C.C's face almost seemed to freeze painfully. The thoughts of 'ohshitIshouldn'thaveyelledthat' ran through Suzaku's skull before the teacher's tightened lips answered, "It's called the _nasal cavity_."

What.

What.

WHAT?

"…really."

"Mhm…but… I suppose I'll allow it. Just this once", she said, almost sickly sweetly.

Banzai!

"But you owe me one day of detention for that tardy last week."

Chikushou…

"B-but Mr. Lamperouge needed me—" The 'to look over my failed homework' part of his sentence was left unheard.

"What you and Mr. Lamperouge _do_ on your spare time", and, mind you, she said this as if she were insinuating something extremely inappropriate, "has nothing to do with my class, and therefore should be taken care of at an appropriate time; do not waste mine." She handed him the detention slip (pre-filled out; he should've known he was screwed from the very beginning) and sauntered back to her desk, infuriatingly pleased as punch.

Beside Suzaku, Gino Weinberg whistled, being one of the first of the many startled students to snap out of the incredulous event that had just taken place. Hooking an arm over the Japanese boy's shoulder, he snickered and muttered, "Wow, she's really gone off the deep end, hasn't she?"

Tired and dazed, Suzaku merely replied with a, "Get off me, Gino."

Gino simply grinned in a very Gino-like manner.

From the teacher's desk, without looking up from her reading, Ms. C.C interrupted, "Gino, get away from the boy before I suspend you for sexual harassment."

xxx

Detention isn't really all that bad, Suzaku decided. It was quiet, which helped him think, and he was already getting used to all those peculiar god-knows-what's eyes (or eyelike appendages) seemingly analyzing him as they floated around in slimy substances encased in jars on the lab tables. Detention in biology wouldn't be the nearly half as interesting so far if it weren't for those little critters. Though, he really preferred the former of the two upsides.

He began to wonder about his steadily plummeting grades, and how his father wouldn't really appreciate that. He began wondering why Ms. C.C suddenly bombarded him with questions about ancient Egypt while the video mostly depicted sand, sand, and some more sand (he was just lucky to have remembered that bit of information from some book he read in out of boredom), and how she knew all that information in the first place. He began wondering whether Ms. C.C should give herself a detention slip for being tardy to detention, and whether or not that was even possible. He then began wondering about the way she seemed to tease him about his English teacher, and following that subject, and against his better judgment, he began wondering about Mr. Lamperouge.

Then, at the pit of his stomach, that horrible, nagging feeling was back, breathing down his neck like a ravenous beast grasping its prey in its claws.

This was particularly so when the classroom door opened and it was _not_ Ms. C.C who stepped through. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kururugi."

The rest of his mind went blank at the sound of the familiar (sultry) voice, addressing him in that familiar (velvety) tone.

Suzaku, under his stupor, completely overlooked the predatory glint in amethyst eyes.

"Ms. C.C had some matters to attend to, and so she requested for me to serve detention with _you_", he enlightened, and that indistinct undertone that Suzaku wasn't really sure of sent sirens going off in his head.

What.

What.

_WHAT?_

Somewhere, far off, the shrill pitch of a crone's cackle resonated through the skies.

* * *

You can credit the awesomeness of the sublimeparadigm on LiveJournal for those little phrases of the crone of fate.

And, as some of you all may already know, banzai means hooray and chikushou means somewhere along the lines of damnit or shit (seriously, someone correct me on this if I'm wrong!) Also, my ancient Egypt is also a little rusty…

Okay, I know it really, really…really sucked. I don't know what's wrong with me…Massive writer's block perhaps…I know a lot of this was really random, but…uuugh…Once again, I apologize profusely. Well, this was written in the dead of night and I have no beta, so point out any spelling mistakes?

Well, this would have been done sooner, but my computer got a virus D: I was lucky to salvage this thing ;-;

Well, happy Halloween ^^ Today also marks my 1 year anniversary for Agglomeration~ I would have written something, but I doubt that I'd make it in time x.x Have a great Halloween everyone!


	3. Ravenous and All At Once

A/N: …what can I say? Life gets in the way, and then boom. A single virus corrupts your files and all is lost…ain't life grand? XD; I really am sorry for any of you who have waited so patiently (and not so patiently) for my return and update for this story. I really am. But, I am busy, and will only seem to get busier, so please, bear with me… I love writing, and I do this for fun, so please don't expect updates to pop out like daisies— although I'd love nothing more than to make that happen. Though, I have to say, I WILL BE A LOT WORSE IN WRITING AND UPDATING. (No time for writing…no time to progress)

Again, you the picture right? I do research for homework, then boom. Virus. (AGAIN.) Lost files. Re-writing chapter kills parts of my soul. Doing this anyways for the sake of writing and for the people who enjoy the story. Alrighty then, onwards!

Disclaimer: Again and again, I dream, but these hopes are for naught… (Me no own)

Warnings: OOC (if it was written by someone other than the original owners…it won't completely be in character) Suzaku's potty mouth (along with some vulgarity here and there apart from that), dirty thoughts, italics abuse, and lemon/lime (bad quality, but there nonetheless)

Thou Hast Been Warned.

**Hey, I edited it :D**

* * *

xxx

Chapter 3:

Part 1

Ravenous

xxx

_~"Do not indulge in him; that is because he is not a man, but a beast."~_

_His eyes narrow._

Hunger; the universal facet that drives all beings. It's only natural—after all, every being must eat. Kill, consume, survive: the eternal primordial law. Of course, each sole individual must find their own path of seeking and obtaining their meal. Some go about attaining sustenance through what is readily available, within arm's reach; what appears to be a lazy existence of messy devouring and unceasing gluttony. One cannot be too picky through this lifestyle. Food is food, and another day means another life must be taken.

Then, there are the true predators. Those who hunt their prey, thrill and adrenaline coursing through their blood, and with every inch gained, every faltering step, every frantic _stumble_, the prey only becomes more desperate to escape the seizing claws and fatal maw lined with excited fangs that await tender, innocent flesh to be torn apart from skin to the tendons, from tendons to the bone—the last glimpse of this world before all is black and fades to the calm nothingness of hereafter; the code of existence of predators—hellions.

He is neither of the two.

Or maybe he is both.

He doesn't really know. (He really doesn't care.)

_Fear permeates the air._

In a way, he has committed apiece of the predatory acts. Selecting each morsel with a dizzy finger, tasting and indulging all—some requiring little to no effort to succumb to his will, and some he ardently pursued for the love of the game and for the _love_ of his prey. In the end, it was never quite enough…some meals (those too easy to obtain) were somewhat tasteless and brought a bitter tang of emptiness, and something akin to dissatisfaction worms its way down his throat; some meals (those that demanded his effort) whose savory scent drove him to great lengths to attain, only proceeded to disappoint him as the unsavory flavor did little to whet his appetite. All of this merely resulted to distant memories that sailed to stormy waters, forgotten and never to return.

It was little wonder as to why he became more selective— he observed, experimented, and _sampled_ (Truthfully, he often saw himself more fit to lecture science than his amber-eyed friend-of-sorts). Did it seem cruel? In a realist's perspective, one should be suitable in his eyes before he actively chased down his new interest. It was cold, calculating, and corporate, though that doesn't go to say that he didn't love those less satisfying to his tastes—no, no. That was never the case. However, that doesn't mean he didn't love some more than others.

And yet he watches their eyes dull, a sort of light that dims like a dying flame, body fall limp, cold, without will, and a strange pain coils in his chest for but a moment before the feeling evaporates as quickly as it encompasses.

This alien sensation was frequenting more and more nowadays…it came and went with the rising and setting of Heaven's light. It was a spiteful and depraving cycle—with the ascent of the sun, he is confined to a reality fortified by harsh truths and arduous desire for that which only comes during the midnight hours.

And how he did cherish the night.

_He licks his lips._

And how could he not? His proud, beautiful, intoxicating beloved sprawled out beneath him, aching for more of the sweet pain and undeniable pleasure sweeping through their veins; every vivid fantasy leaving him breathless and craving for the Nirvana that can only be found in shared intimacy and ardor with his wanton lover.

He often chastised himself for overindulging—samples are known to be taken in small portions, no? But it was a pleasurable addiction, and both recipients had been immersed too deep into feeding the fire and fanning the flames of their narcotic-passions.

Love, he had since decided, was never more so delicious to dream and never more so maddening to obtain.

The latter, he had observed, through the reoccurrence of the boy's defiant nature, spiking up at each and every one of their nightly trysts. Panic was initial, as well as physical hostility (it had become necessary to use several _methods_ of restraint to eliminate the second response). Yet, it was never extremely difficult for the younger to have his routine change of heart and the discard of his poorly applied façade (breathless, vigorous, thin and low moans indicating the sound of something breaking—most likely his resolve—resonates wantonly in his ears as the supple body beneath resists and submits).

The boy had obviously too much _amour-propre _to willingly submit to his captor's carnal desires without it. It's just adorable that his little love thinks he can fight his own perverse wants.

However, that only made the game _much_ more pleasurable.

Had their moon-risen fantasies been played out as a game of chess, it would be an audacious lie to say that he ever got even close to checkmate. No, his dear Love, lacking the patience and the time to be screwed around with mind games and such ilk, would much rather be literally screwed on whatever surface he was be bound to. And though he could never see, he knew that pretty green eyes would glower, despite the well-known verity that soon, even defeat would be too insignificant to dwell upon as the boy embraced the inevitable outcome, just as he surrenders to him in the day's world.

How else would the accelerated heartbeat and the unspoken prayer of pleasure and release that night to the anything-but-holy creature that waits for him beyond the persistent illusions of reality be explained, if not for the wish (_desire, yearning, longing, craving_) to meet his nightly beloved? It is pure, unadulterated submission the boy puts himself through before the waking world goes black.

Though he himself adores the game of strategy, wit, and life, he'd much prefer his beloved— legs spread, _tight burning unbelievably arousing _heat, and moaning for more, faster, and harder (although not particularly in that order).

The boy tips his king, his excitement veiled thinly by deceitful impatience. The ivory piece bows any way but humbly to its ebony counterpart.

That's why it's so strange. His little Love was different from those hitherto—he was brash, stubborn, clumsy, inexperienced, defiant, gorgeous, adorable, had a lot of stamina, and continually causes his dear teacher to almost take him right then and there, in the middle of a lecture before the eyes of 30 other students (that's probably about 11 fan girls, 5 voyeurs, at least 10 boys scarred for life, and 4 miscellaneous), for the craziest and simplistic of things like staring out a window, his pensive gaze cast about a whole other world, or biting his lip trying to concentrate on a question. Small things like that drove him to the brink of insanity.

C.C had said it was love.

That shouldn't be much of a problem.

Nothing new.

Or maybe it is.

_He closes in._

Such a vexing complexity it is—love, he means. Imperfectly beautiful and maddeningly ridiculous.

It mattered not, whether love came and went as time and space crept forward and expanded to new frontiers. Love was love, and no matter when, no matter how many times, _this_ type of love shall always exist within him, and beings of his nature and kin.

Because, in the end, he loved all his prey.

He loved them.

To death.

(Especially _this_ one.)

_He devours._

xxx

Suzaku could not help but to recall a certain thought, probably from a disinteresting lecture by a former teacher, that human life was sometimes perceived by earlier philosophers and writers as a sort of divine comedy structured for the gods, and that all matter of ironies and sufferings, miracles and joys, were the products of some sadistic or benevolent almighty being sitting atop a fluffy white cloud or atop a throne of blazing fires and bones, seeking the grandest form of entertainment.

"I would sincerely appreciate the gesture if you would cease to gape at me as though I've just eaten a child, Mr. Kururugi." Suzaku, still incomprehensive, did no such thing and simply continued to stare with a terror-stricken expression to the living proof that yes, there is a god, and yes, there is a devil. And somewhere between that, karma was laughing at him.

Lelouch sighed, visibly peeved by his student's horrification at the discovery that was his presence. Although, he was mentally amused at just _why_ dear Suzaku was petrified of said presence and the absence of any soul about them.

'_My, oh my, Love…what could you be thinking?'_ he thought with a mischievous smirk. At one fell swoop, he minimized the distance between them, appearing to scrutinize the young man's behavior. He succeeded in causing the junior to instinctively stumble back and regain some distance between them, blushing profusely and blathering out incoherent words and phrases.

"I—I—y-you….h-how…why-wha-where—teacher, huh?"

Lelouch could only create mild assertions to its possible English equivalent. ("I can't believe this…you of all people…" "Why/How are you here?" "Where's [the regular] teacher? "HUH?")

"As I've said, Ms. C.C had some pertinent affairs to take care of, so upon her insistence, I came here to settle the task of serving you detention" he explained, watching with abstract fascination as to how much color could drain from one's face at one sitting. He snickered evilly to himself as he threw in, "It is because of _me_, isn't it? That you're here?"

". . ."

Lelouch automatically decided that dead white wasn't a very good skin tone for Suzaku's pretty face. He much preferred it a deep rouge shade that spread to other areas of his body.

"Uh, is everything all right, Mr. Kururugi? Your face is awfully pale…" and to add injury to insult, the back of his palm met the color-drained surface of Suzaku's forehead. Needless to say, the pallid hue took on a much brighter shade of pink upon contact. Lelouch could only smile. "Well, not anymore…but you are burning up…"

"No, no! I'm fine, I promise!" he squeaked, a little too loudly. Stumbling back a little more, he collided with the jars of floating specimens sending a few of them tumbling precariously close to the edge of the lab table. Readjusting them to their original positions, Suzaku breathed deeply as his back faced the older man. _'What the hell…is wrong with me?'_

"Mr. Kururugi? Is everything okay?"

"I—I'll be all right, sir", he responded with a steadier voice than he anticipated. However, once he turned, an all-too skeptic look was etched upon his teacher's handsome features. He then mentally smacked himself for staring and for thinking his teacher was—aw screw it.

His teacher's sex-on-legs.

Hadn't he already established that?

"Now, I refuse to believe that…" a step closer. And the ever so cliché step backwards for Suzaku. "Your performance in my class is quite reflective of quite the opposite, as is your plummeting grades. And now here too, _Suzaku_?" Oh god, dear almighty lord, _why_ did he have to roll his name off that dastardly wicked tongue of his and—

(Now, Suzaku may be Japanese, but he knew that people here are quite more familiar with the usage of the first-name basis. That did nothing to explain the reason as to why a shiver ran down his spine and why he suddenly felt so claustrophobic.)

"I…haven't been getting sleep…" he muttered, figuring that though that was a lie, it wasn't too far from the actual truth, and then figuring out too late that the response would only bring about more prodding questions.

He really hated his slow-responding brain sometimes.

"Oh? Is that so…" Amethyst eyes glint with mock suspicion and a spark of amusement, all of which was beyond Suzaku's nervous gaze. "You may not know this…but although my interests mainly rest in the arts of literature," the '_and you_' was purposely left out, of course, "but I have dabbled in psychology quite a bit."

Of fucking course.

Mr. Perfect was going to play therapist (the-rapist). And possibly have him suspended, expelled, or sent to the psych ward once he worms into his brain and figures out the root of his poor academic performance and edgy behavior was none other than the teacher himself and some really perverted dreams.

God, he hated mind games…

"Now, your behavior doesn't seem to match the case of insomnia, nor do you seem to suffer from the common effects of sleep deprivation…"

"So, you're trying to say—" Suzaku started, but was immediately silenced with a raised hand.

"I believe I was talking. It's rude to interrupt someone who's simply here to help", he almost smirked at the chagrined boy_. 'And another pawn falls into my hands…a poor move on your part, Love.' _Though dreams represented a suppressed temperament and is usually quite different from the persona of the conscious, Lelouch decided it was high time he made his move by playing his strengths— in this case, preying on Suzaku's impetuous nature. "Tell me, what is the real reason?"

"I'm telling you, I'm having trouble with sleep."

A bold move.

(An amateur move.)

"Normally, someone would assume that you have just basically restated the gist of your earlier claim, that of which I have already deemed false. But that is not the case." He picks up his own dark piece, ready to claim its pallid counterpart. "You now say that you have problems relating to sleep, not going to sleep. Tell me, why was it necessary to lie in the first place?"

Suzaku remains quiet.

Another pawn set and captured.

"Now, the way I see it, this situation could go about one of three ways: one—I was mistaken and you really are suffering from sleep imbalances. Two—you're withholding information…something that seems to really matter to you, considering the fact that you're allowing your grades to suffer and to have your school record tarnished. If that's the case, then it must deal with something quite—"

"What's your third option?" Suzaku really didn't want him to finish that last statement.

Lelouch allowed a sly smile to grace his lips, recalling that in real life, games are played without rules and without boundaries; he had already demolished the remnants of Suzaku's cavalry.

"That you're lying, of course." The game was already drawing to a close. "Lying to save face from something you don't want to have to be confronted with. Have you fallen into a dangerous situation? Have you angered the wrong people? Happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? Any...less than safe hobbies you might be partaking in? Environmental stressors often lead to poor choices—"

"Just what are you trying to say?" Suzaku seethed for a second, attempting to sort the words in his head from the messy jumble. Instead, he merely found the lock to the floodgate and let his thoughts run free. "What, do you think that I'm in some kind of gang? Dealing drugs on the street or something? Or do you just think that I'm some kind of crook, criminal, whatever kind of lowlife piece of shit you deem fucked up enough to be poked, prodded and dissected with your batshit logic? If that's what you really think of me, then you really don't have a fucking clue as to who I am, and if that's how it is, then you can't possibly help me." It's just plain insulting…hell, he knew that he wasn't Mr. Perfect's favorite student, but really? God, maybe asshole was right about him needing some serious help, 'cuz he sure as hell shouldn't feel like he was just crushed by an anvil from someone he had a goddamn _crush_ on. It's not like the guy knew him, and it's not as if he knew anything about him either. So…why did his teacher's lowly opinions and expectations bother him (and bother is quite the understatement) so much? _'Crap…what the fucking hell. I didn't only lash out at him, but now I'm fucking PMSing like a girl—'_

It really was stupid. The man continually demeans him, constantly picks on him in class, berates him for every incorrect answer and question, and Suzaku, being and idiot just– and he realizes all those questions, all those attempts (conscious or subconscious) to get the man to simply look his way...were wasted. Because the guy obviously saw him as nothing more than a delinquent, a student, and a foolish little boy who can't control his temper, and realizes far too late what he's said for the stupidest of reasons. He had been running in a circle, his mind and heart going the opposite directions; his mind avoiding what he feels and averting the object of said emotions, and his heart longing for the man's attention, like a lovesick fool. The reasons for that outburst? Just another way both his heart and mind betrayed him, his mind impulsively raging about what the man has said as well as throwing every piece of English vulgarity he knew, and his heart fueling the real cause: the fact that he realized it was hopeless, truly and utterly...and it hurt him more than he could ever admit to himself._  
_

"Did you meet someone?"

"Huh?" Suzaku stared blankly at the deadpan expression on his teacher's face. He shifted uneasily, gathering up the guts to look his teacher in the eye. When he did finally meet the man's stare, he immediately assured himself that these were his last moments on earth before all hell broke loose.

"Did you meet someone", he repeated. "That would be another factor that contributes to the third possibility, especially in the instance when such an occurrence is meant to be covert. I also apologize for what I had said. I didn't know that you would react…no, I'm sorry that's wrong as well. I was simply listing; please know that I do not think of you is such a manner, and would never think of such towards you." _'Please…please know that…and'_

_Don't hate me…_

And just like that, all but Lelouch and Suzaku were left on the board. All pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, queens, and kings discarded. Because there was a possibility that Suzaku might actually hate him, that the boy never longed for him, in his dreams, in reality, that Suzaku was thinking of another during all those times...and that scared Lelouch. It scared him more than anything else in the world.

Suzaku sighed, guilt already bearing down heavily against his conscience. "I'm just having weird dreams. That's all," he muttered lamely.

"I see…bad dreams?" his teacher inquired cautiously.

"Ye—well, no…they aren't…horrific nightmares or traumatic experiences…they're just…odd…and…"

"Perplexing?"

"Yeah…"

Inwardly, Lelouch chuckled bitterly. In dreams, he knew just which buttons to press to evoke just the right reaction from Suzaku…out here, where they were both left vulnerable; he hadn't a clue as to what to do. What started out as simply goading the boy to speak his mind and the truth by sorely missing the target ended up as inflicting hurt and causing his student to further withdraw himself from him.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Suzaku breathed heavily, his heart racing and it pounded so loud in his ears that he feared Mr. Lamperouge could hear it too. His teacher had that inexplicable look of pure misery in his eyes—eyes that were easier to read than anyone would have thought. Again…it was stupid, but he really…really didn't like that pained look on his teacher's beautiful face. Suzaku felt like he was slightly going mad, tightrope walking on the decline in the plane of sanity, because right now, he desperately wanted to quell the insufferable and obnoxious clench in his chest and the dazing cloud hovering over his psyche. It was that damning _pull_ again—the one that doomed him from the start the moment he first set his eyes upon that man, and since these events, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, he'll definitely do something absolutely stupid.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing…but fighting against it was useless.

All the while, Lelouch was tallying up today as a loss. He tried to remain optimistic, however. Right now, all he needed to do was to make sure that the boy didn't hate him, and if Suzaku didn't…that would be enough…for now. Lelouch hadn't anticipated this…and he knew better than to actually expect for things to run effortlessly, especially when it concerns his Suzaku (and yes, _his_, because he hasn't given up, and it's doubtful he ever will). As dear William once stated, "the course of true love never did run smooth." Nothing he could have done would have prepared him for this anyways—there was no way of anticipating.

And he sure as hell didn't anticipate his beloved student crashing his lips clumsily against his own (not that he was complaining of course).

It wasn't some kind of fairytale, romantic best-seller, or some kind of erotica-worthy with tongue-action kind of kiss.

It was a first kiss.

The type of kiss where you're either thinking, _'oh god what the hell am I doing am I doing this right is he enjoying it too?_' or you're not thinking of anything at all; just concentrating on the movement of your lips pressed against another's— careful, awkward and a little shy…and then you remember to breathe through your nose and some of that much needed oxygen goes to your lungs, then straight to your brain.

It's not hard to guess who's experiencing which.

With Lelouch's brain functioning at last, his first mode of action was to draw the boy closer to him, hands gripping his hips, all the while delighting in the soft moan emitted from Suzaku. The pleasured response spurred the deepening of the kiss, in which an experienced tongue gained entry from a surprised gasp as the same owner of said tongue's hands began to roam, very well accustomed to seeking and finding erroneous zones and pleasure spots from many nights of practice within the confines of the slumbering world.

Tasting Suzaku here, in this world…would go down in history as the first time anyone of his kind had ever gone to heaven.

It was messy as he devoured the younger's mouth, saliva dripping, short gasps of breath being taken, and an insatiable desire to taste the rest of what the younger had to offer. He had been waiting oh so patiently and he was not about to lose this. Shaky hands, only being able to clutch onto his shoulders up until this point were now pulling him closer, as if he couldn't have enough of the elder's taste as well. A pleased growl escaped him softly, loving the fact that his young lover had been aching for him as well. Tongues played and teased and the tentative embrace of two pairs of lips were now desperate and acquainted, as if they both were attempting to steal each other's mouths. It was hot, needy, animalistic, and was oh so very _right_.

Suzaku felt as if he were drowning in fire.

Then, a shockwave brought him back to the edge of the shore.

He hadn't realized his zealous teacher had backed him up against a wall, but he did feel the man's hard length brushing up against his own arousal. A strangled moan that erupted from the back of his throat only seemed to encourage the other's actions. He hissed as a slow rotation of their hips brought sweet, much needed friction to their lower bodies. It was lewd, depraved, and unbelievably sexy, as the coarse fabrics only added to the sweet friction between their bodies, and Suzaku almost lost his mind as an impossibly hot mouth descended on his neck, nipping, biting, and marking his skin. He hadn't noticed that he had begun to vocalize from the situation.

"_Ahhn…nm…haah...ah—!"_

A tender kiss was placed on his cheek before deviant teeth bit down on an earlobe, a menacing smirk forming on playful lips. A sharp outcry from Suzaku upon the bite was soon muffled by his teeth clamping down on lips, red and swollen from ardent kissing, hard enough to draw blood.

"Now, now, don't do that…" Lelouch chastised, lapping away the scarlet liquid, and kissing the torn flesh affectionately. "I want to hear you…every last sound you make…" If possible, Suzaku turned ever redder at the man's words, dripping with desire.

A delicious gasp was the teacher's prize when his aching hard member pressed against the boy's thigh, an indication of his intent and need. And all Suzaku could think was, _'holy god, I'm either high…I mean this—this can't be happening,' _and then a plethora of mewls, cries, and groans flew right out of his mouth as kisses grew more fervent upon his over-sensitized skin and a daring hand came to wander lower and lower… ',_ or this is another of those—of those… dreams…' _Another strangled cry derailed his train of thought.

A renewed throb of need coursed through Lelouch's still aching arousal and replaying Suzaku's sweet cry of surrender only added to the boy's sex appeal. He had fantasized seeing his student like this, wanting him, knowing it was he who pleasured him so, begging for more and more, and Lelouch would be happy to oblige.

There was that relentless thrill that coursed through him whenever his timid love openly expressed his want and need for him."See? No need to be shy Love…", and amidst the bewildering sensations, hazy thoughts, and the sex-driven drunkenness of their actions, Suzaku snapped from his daze upon that one damned word.

And all at once

everything stopped.

Explanations were not needed—on both their parts.

What was bared right before them was a half-truth, a fragmented revelation.

And all at once

Suzaku did what humans were wont to do…

He ran.

xxx

Chapter 3:

Part 2

All At Once

xxx

_~"Perfection will not come."~_

Hunger drives all beings—curiosity drives all humans. Curious little kittens they are, pawing at locked doors, basking by the sills of closed windows, far too opaque for their eyes to gaze upon the other side. Answers may never come…

But that doesn't stop them from trying.

Curiosity killed the cat—

But satisfaction brought it back.

_Why do people always leave out that last part?_

He was terrified to sleep now. He was afraid of what may happen once he does. Too many questions swarming in his head, most of which he can't possibly hope to voice out loud, several far too ludicrous to think out loud, and many more he simply cannot bring himself to endeavor for an answer.

It was already obvious that his teacher had just molested him…

And he _loved_ it.

It was more obvious that he ran away, just because something in his stupid dream made him—

An angered cry was heard, following a loud crash as a pillow was just used as a projectile to assault an unarmed lamp.

Suzaku blinked at the pieces from the top of his bed.

_Smashed to smithereens…just like my life._

_Why am I so melodramatic?_

Self-pity was a developing habit acquired just this year as his life started this downward spiral of dreams, sex, confusion, evil science teachers, and one particular English teacher…

Who he had to meet tomorrow.

_Just great…_

And then he got to thinking about life again, before he was interrupted in detention, while mildly observing the strange, alien-like creatures floating about in green liquid. He wondered if his dad might ship him back to Japan once he's seen his report card. He wondered if Ms. C.C did all of this on purpose (the questions, the tardy the…detention). He wondered if she ever did come back from wherever she was (maybe the doctor's from eating a bad slice of pizza she heated using the lab's hot plate). And then, inexorably, his thoughts were once again down the road to Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge.

Mr. Lamperouge.

Mr. Perfect.

Mr. Sex-On-Legs.

Mr. I-just-molested-my-student-and-happened-to-fit-the-description-to-said-student's-dream-time-lover/assaulter.

Mr. Lamperouge…who looked hurt when Suzaku pushed him away. Mr. Lamperouge, who didn't even raise his head when Suzaku grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Mr. Lamperouge, who is right now making Suzaku feel as miserable as he felt the moment the science class's door echoed a loud thud as it closed shut, and the dull metronome of Suzaku's footfalls reverberating into nothing as Suzaku fled.

Suzaku wasn't known for being a bleeding heart…

Well, at least not for being extremely so.

But…he had liked (_loved or lusted_) him, didn't he?

And he liked (_loved or more likely lusted_) him back.

And it was a stupid reason to like (_love…not lust_) someone. Just because they were attractive?

(But he knew that wasn't the reason)

An earth-halting, sea-parting, time-ceasing, limit-destroying, ephemeral-yet-eternal, strong-yet-subtle, beautiful-yet-horrifying, inescapable _pull_…the calamity of the heavens and hell itself that tethered his fate and heart in the hands of someone he didn't even know all that well.

No logic in love, huh?

_And god, I sound like a love-struck moron._

But it's true.

It was ridiculous. It wasn't meant to happen.

It did anyways.

That can never be changed.

He supposed there really was no other way (he had to sleep some time…)—and yes, for once he'd try to be mature about it—than to close his eyes…and for once not let himself be too afraid to see his dreams for what it really is, and for who he knows it to be. It wasn't brave or outright heroic to confront what had to be done…he was just so tired…and he wanted to see the truth for himself…

_Just close your eyes, right?_

He was human. He was entitled to be curious. He was entitled to be impatient too. And he didn't want to deal with the drama that he could be sucked into because of this. The prolonged uneasiness, the sideway glances, the anxious jump upon physical contact, the goddamn inner-monologues of forbidden love, sinful passion, and the timidity of the other's presence and addiction to the rapture that was shared. The stupid butterflies that evolved like Pokémon into raging aerodactyls, and the sap that came about from the foreseen and completely obvious, _'ohmygod,I totally knew that was going to happen'_, moment of the so-dubbed "love confession."

Wow, what a tirade…but it was true. He hated things like that, and that would the last thing he would drag himself into.

He is a _guy_, damn it.

Drama is _not_ his thing.

And he already has enough of it from _Lelouch _(yes, it is only fair that he gets to address him via first name as well) being older and male.

_This has gone on long enough…_

xxx

_In truth, he didn't think it would actually work. _

Lips, teeth, tongue, biting, latching, sucking on every patch of skin available. Pants, mewls, groans, and the smell of sex pervades into the air. Pants are tugged off, buttons fall to the floor in small pops, shirts are hurriedly removed, shoes are kicked off, and they tumble and crash to the bed as inhibitions are discarded along with their clothing.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" And for once the domineering, salacious creature of his dreams is hesitant…strange how real and surreal dreams can be._

Hearts are thrumming in offbeat tempos, hands and fingers carving out paths of fire on sweat-slicked skin, and wanton desperation of feverous contact; through all this, eyes remained locked. Had this been a few days ago, Suzaku would've suffered a heart attack to find his gorgeous teacher naked, on his bed, dry humping him to the point of madness. Now…now it was just plain fucking hot, and he dare didn't look away from those eyes, as the pale heavenly body shone through an open window, casting moonbeams over them that only seemed to magnify the cloudy glow of desire in his reflective orbs. And Suzaku wouldn't miss a moment of this, so it was fortunate that the only reason his heart was practically jumping out of his ribcage was not because he was suffering from an oncoming heart attack, but from the way Lelouch knew just where and how to touch him.

_A kiss to his lips was the reply. Bold, resolute, determined. No hesitancy. No holding back._

The kisses were long, heeded by cupidity, and were only broken by swift gasps of much-needed-oxygen. And a particularly sharp intake of breath when a fully hard cock was pressed against his entrance, teasing and rubbing the wide head against him, precum smearing against excited flesh. Lips were now moving lower, an adventurous mouth showering neck, chest, and abdomen lavishly with dizzying kisses and playful pecks. Had this been only a few days ago, Lelouch would have been sure that this was his dream instead—seeing his beloved like this, wanting, willing, seeing him as he pleasured him, jade eyes cloudy with lust, never leaving his own prepeace-wine orbs. And now…now he was willing to do anything to keep his lover in ecstasy. The tip of his lips brushed against Suzaku's stiff length, his hot breath against the sensitive organ causing Suzaku to emit a long-drawn hiss. Giving the leaking member a soft kiss, Lelouch then did what was true to his nature. His voracious mouth engulfed it.

_A single kiss was all that was really needed. To some, it was a sign of affection, comfort, love, a prelude to sex, a prelude to a life together, a prelude to a farewell…to them, it may have been something along the lines of a prelude to this imperfect romance._

Suzaku arched off the bed, after quite a spectrum of vulgarity was thrown towards the heavens as Lelouch practically devoured him, the man's talented mouth engulfing his sex. A clearly experienced tongue played and teeth dragged along the length to give Suzaku a sensation of absolute pained pleasure. Suzaku desperately tried to keep his hips still, not wanting to do anything that might ruin the mood. Lelouch gagging on his cock would probably do just that. But the sensations were searing, his sanity already slipping, his mind was teetering off the edge of blissful oblivion, and he was so close, _so_ close, and—oh hell no.

HELL no.

The bastard did not just—

"Nahh…pl—please, oh—oh! D—don't stop-p…aah!"

Lelouch released his member, the organ slicked with saliva and precum, still pleading to be released. The teacher's lewd tongue darted out to lick Suzaku's remaining taste from the corner of his rosy lips, savoring the taste of his beloved thoroughly. Suzaku threw him a murderous glare despite the sensual action. "What. The. Fuck." This was somewhat undermined by the fact that he was still beneath the other man and (threat or no threat) still desperately wanting him to continue. Lelouch's response was a deep and lazy kiss, tongues entwining and a bitter flavor filling Suzaku's mouth. Suzaku groaned, though somewhat conflicted with the taste of his own essence entering his mouth. Then again, he might have liked it better than he thought, because he was soon fully hard again.

Lelouch pulled back, mirth glinting in his wine-colored eyes. "It's only fair right?"

"Muh?" Suzaku garbled, still somewhat dazed from the rather abysmal kiss.

"All this time, I've been giving, and you've been receiving—I just want a little something in return", Lelouch explained, rather casually, as though he had been talking about the weather. Honestly, the man knows no shame.

Suzaku gaped.

Lelouch grinned.

And then Suzaku remembered who he was dealing with. He wasn't just dealing with his teacher, oh no. He was also dealing with an evil little bitch.

But, there was no use in arguing. After all…the asswipe did have a point.

"Wha…what do you have in mind?" he asked begrudgingly, reddening from embarrassment more than the remnants of euphoric pleasure. Lelouch almost purred happily at the sight and the events that were sure to follow. After all this time, Suzaku never ceased to amuse him with his adorably indignant attitude towards the sins of the flesh. However, it was high time his love grew a pair and actually does a thing or two other than simply enjoying the fruits of his passionate partner's vigorous intimacy.

So, to demonstrate this, Lelouch merely pointed down.

And Suzaku now knew why the hell every night, the initial feeling of being penetrated resembled the feeling of someone trying to kill him with a penis. He didn't want to say it, and he knew that he'd just get mocked for being so apprehensive over a certain piece of anatomy that happened to penetrate him at nearly a nightly basis…but _really_?

Suzaku was already having trouble trying to see how _that_ could fit in his ass…so how is he going to…?

"Something the matter?" oh, the smug bastard's words were just oozing with perversity right now. He didn't need to look up to know that his damn teacher's ego was just swelling at the shock and strangely aroused mortification of Suzaku's discovery.

"Schadenfreude…"Suzaku muttered.

"Oh, you have been paying attention in class then. How wonderful", Lelouch taunted, recalling last week's vocabulary session.

"Just—! Just lie back…"

Not arguing, Lelouch did as he was told, just barely masking his anticipation. It had been hard enough to keep himself from slipping over the edge, what with Suzaku being a very responsive, very _vocal_ lover. He doubted anyone on this earth could produce such sweet little sex-noises, the very smallest and slightest of sounds appeasing that monster within him that longed to pleasure and dominate his love. And from tonight, he learned that nothing could compare to Suzaku's expressive eyes and face as well; the sight and the feelings they evoked are indescribable. The boy really was the paradigm of temptation, an angel fallen from grace, beautifully submitting to the demon's irrevocable, wicked, and reciprocated desires. Suzaku has no _idea_ what he does to him…

When Suzaku was finally seated between his legs, endearingly humiliated, gazing down at his length as though it would attack, Lelouch opted to at least encourage him a little.

"No worries, Love. It won't bite." Well, tease, really.

Suzaku turned at least five shares of red darker. A soft "shut up" was muttered before Suzaku reached over to the edge of the bed, retrieving Lelouch's tie. Lelouch raised a brow as it was offered to him.

"It's only fair, right?"

Lelouch smirked as he accepted the strip of silky material. Tying it over his eyes, the makeshift blindfold was set in place. Suzaku waved his hands in Lelouch's direction, satisfied when the man didn't seemed to witness the action at all. Taking his long-sleeve shirt, he proceeded to bind the older man's wrists together. Now all that's left is to…

Suzaku gulped, ever glad to know that Lelouch can't see this…

A second later, Suzaku was glad Lelouch didn't catch the malicious look spread across his face as an impulsive burst of genius sparked in his mind.

Beneath the tie's cover, Lelouch attempted to burn a hole through the fabric through sheer force of will alone. Sure it was fair that his sight was taken, just as he had done for his lover, but at least their intentions differed. For Lelouch, it was anonymity. For Suzaku, it was for payback. This was almost cruel…but he was adamant about letting the boy have his way…he did earn it after all.

Suzaku's breath shortened soon enough in response to deep puffs of air fanning the tip of Lelouch's length, and he could only image his love's sweet, blushing face, petrified to continue, but too proud to back down. His arms ached to grab onto anything, anything at all, but preferably to silky brown tresses to persuade some mode of action. And too soon, far sooner than he had ever hoped to expect, a low, bestial groan sounded from the back of his throat as an enthusiastic tongue licked the throbbing member from the base to the tip, repeating the torturous performance until he was fairly sure Suzaku was trying to imagine his cock was some kind of Popsicle. Lelouch was already fairly sure he was melting like one on a hot summer day. It felt good beyond words, although there was the little issue that it wasn't giving him what he _really_ needed from the boy right now. The throbbing was becoming almost too much to bear, and lord, if Suzaku's hot little mouth didn't engulf him soon…

"Haahn…I—I'm presuming…yo—you're enjoying your…nghh…treat, Love…b—but, if you'd please h-hurry?"

From the darkness, he could feel Suzaku's smirks as if the slightest tug of his lips were some kind of change in the atmosphere. He could picture jade eyes darken dangerously as the boy continued with this sensual torture. He really should've thought it through more when he decided to tease the boy all those times…karma really does bite. Still, this was the best form of torture—the overwhelming sensation of desperately seeking release yet trying to draw out the feverish foreplay. If Suzaku wanted to take his time, he supposed that—

"Hm…okay."

Wait, what?

"I'm not like you, _sensei_," he purred, and a bolt of arousal sent waves of pleasure throughout Lelouch's body.

Sensei?

Damn that was hot…

"I'm not a sadist bent on prolonging what others need for my own twisted pleasure", he whispered to his ear, loving the way his voice sounded low and feral. "So…I'll give you what you want."

This was too good to be true.

And it was.

Had Lelouch been inexperienced at controlling his body, he would've came right there. Instead, he chose to cry out his lover's name, saw stars that of all sorts of colors and sizes from the darkness, and was promptly shoved back down to the bed just as his body seemed to jump right off it upon the abrupt (but entirely not unwelcome)and intense _heat_ he was then immersed in. A loud moan clawed itself out of his throat, pleasure shooting up his spine, and all he could really focus on was that monstrous desire to take the boy, claim him, and mark him.

Because god knows, that was _not _a mouth that descended on his cock right now.

"Su—Suzaku…ah!" Shitshitshitshitshit if the boy didn't move soon, he doesn't know what he would do. He wouldn't want to unintentionally hurt his lover, but oh damn…that little piece of fabric that restrained him as well as his resolve (his shirt tying him down) was the only thing that held him back from bending Suzaku over and roughly taking the boy, Suzaku on his back, and with those long slender legs resting against Lelouch's shoulders.

"F—fuck…just…ahn…hold…hold on…"

It really did seem like a good idea first. But damn, even with his saliva lubricating his lover's penis, it still hurt like hell. He supposed that perhaps stretching would've been a good idea…The pain served him little pleasure, despite finding the raw feeling almost incredible. But _fuck_ it hurt, feeling like he was about to be split open.

'_Find that spot damnit find that spot!_' He shifted a little, blushing profusely as Lelouch groaned lewdly, delighting in at least some kind of movement. He could tell that his teacher's resolve was fading, as shallow upwards thrusts sent Suzaku's mind and body reeling with pain and small stabs of pleasure. A little more than a moment later of the trial and error tactic, Suzaku just suddenly thought,_ 'to hell with it'_, firmly placed his hands on his lover's chest, and finally began to move, hoping that sooner or later he'd find—

"—Aaah!"

Lelouch, either figuring that he needed some help, or merely wanting more of that delicious fire igniting his veins and body until it felt as though he would spontaneously combust, began meeting his lover's movements with desperate thrusts, hitting his prostate dead-on. Every outburst of ecstasy and every shameless moan from his imperfectly-beautiful and perfectly-flawed lover brought him closer and closer. Shared moans and gasps escalated in volumes, their lovemaking growing more and more frantic. Right now, this is what Lelouch lived for and would happily die for—making a mess of his beloved, the feeling of him taking the uttermost thrill upon what he gave, and in return, what he received. The honest zeal of Suzaku's actions was enough to provide him with the greatest bliss to know that yes, his beloved shared his desires, wholeheartedly. These feelings, however strange or silly they may seem, only seemed to turn him on even more.

Pleasure shot up their spines as their movements became more erratic, uncontrolled, and downright animalistic, loving the harsh pleasure-pain that rippled through their senses. It was all too much, but they needed more, so much more, and it was so very right to feel this burn, desirous and all-consuming like hellfire. Bodies and nerves were ablaze with every brutal thrust and tightened grip, feeling only heat, pleasure, and the smallest amount of pain that proceeded to add to the erotic fervor of this intense consummation.

All Lelouch sees is white when Suzaku's trembling walls constrict him as the younger cries out upon release, the staggering sensation completely overcomes all else. A few thrusts later and he is spilling deep into his lover with a guttural groan. Even as Suzaku, spent and uncomfortable but far too exhausted to care, lands atop him, to Lelouch, it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter because that was the hottest and most wonderful experience he ever had.

He undoes the binds with ease and removes the blindfold, tossing it almost vehemently across the room, as if to say, _'it's_ _your fault I didn't get to see my Suzaku during the best part'_. He curls up against his love, relishing this closeness…this intimacy that goes far beyond the physical. He sighs deeply, inhaling the scent of his love and the lingering aroma of sex on their skin. All the while Suzaku's mind has already drifted off to other skies.

And Lelouch hums a single melody, restating his promise…

And perhaps thinking of breaking a few he made himself…

"_I shall capture thy lips, _

_So long thy breath continues to flow_

_I shall capture thy purity,_

_So long as white can be tainted to black_

_I shall capture thy being_

_So long as thou remain on this earth_

_I shall capture thy heart,_

_So long as thy blood courses_

_I shall capture thy sight,_

_Until I am all thou see_

_I shall capture thy voice,_

_Until my name is all thou shall sing_

_I shall capture thy soul,_

_Until my own fades to shadows_

_I shall capture thy mind,_

_Until thou shall dream with me_

_Thy body, mind, heart, soul…_

_I am forever thine,_

_As thou are mine."_

_The boy dreamt off, seeking answers and finding truth. To a faceless figure in the dark, he asks, 'Who are you?' When light shone through, he replies with a question of his own. Not everything is clear, but for now, there is an understanding between them; as a riddle, as a promise, as familiar as an old lullaby, and as abstract as its meaning was, there was no need to explain._

xxx

The next day, Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge came to his classroom desk to find C.C silent (for once), holding up a scrap of paper.

"This was left here for you."

And with that, she walks out the door, leaving the plain white sheet to speak its own story.

It read: "_I always was a slow learner. Please help me clarify some things after school in your classroom_."

Suzaku's signature was scrawled on the bottom of the page.

Lelouch tsk'd, smiling lightly as he began to prepare for the day's work.

* * *

A/N: LAME ENDING I KNOW. Augh. I am so sorry. This was really rushed. I have 1,001 things I need to prepare for, myself…so yeah…Well, this was basically 2 chapters in 1...

Alrighty, to clarify on some things, I know Suzaku's side of the story (All At Once) was really messed up. But hey…I imagine a guy really wouldn't want to deal with the tedious process of "true love". I would suppose he would eventually make a few epiphanies that would set his head straight, so I made his guilt as a sort of mega-catalyst for that…

Now, with Lelouch's part (Ravenous), if you haven't guessed by now what Lelouch is…I'm sorry, I just don't see how that's possible. Anywho! I made it seem like he was some kind of…well, monster, actually eating those he "loved." Well, I guess in a normal scenario that would be inevitable, no? But c'mon people…he's not evil…scratch that, not THAT evil…well…

-Ahem- either way, on my behalf, Suzaku's little break down…I guess you would see it more in sense if the emotional distress was more apparent in him. As well as his intolerance of being played with mentally. Does this contradict anything? If so, please let me know so I can fix this…say it nicely though…please?

Lemon was atrocious. No need to clarify on that. I'll fix that once I actually have a hand at it…or at least get back to where I was at the beginning of this story Dx

If you didn't understand the italicized parts, basically the first thing that happened was the last italicized part at the bottom, and from the very top of that section, it then goes chronologically (so the only thing out of place was the first part). And if you're going, "wtf, I thought they 'understood' each other", would you, given that situation? The understanding between them…I guess was the desire they both shared for each other (already established earlier, I know, but this was to make Suzaku a little more confident about how he feels).

When Lelouch spoke of breaking a few promises of his own…well it just has to do with him being what he is.

And yeah…I over-did it with the whole 'woah, Suzaku's got quite the potty mouth'. Well yeah…he's seventeen, right? XD I apologize…but…I personally find vulgar strangely funny. I also owe the genius of that 'felt like someone trying to kill him with a penis', to ironicpanda XD

All At Once is also a song by The Fray; the quote below it is a line from the song.

Wow...so I was gone for almost 6 months huh? This is how much a regular person can get worse without practice...

Anymore questions, feel free to ask~

And no beta :D Whoo…hurray for spelling errors and grammar mix-ups…tell me if you spot any so I can correct them x.x

**EDIT**: Okay, so I finally took time to fix this thing up…tell me if there's anything else I can do, including correction in some more grammar and spelling errors! I…uhm…hopefully made the lemon suck a bit less. As well as to somewhat help clarify some things. I kinda switched it around a bit, making Suzaku's submission to his incubus (I am very sure everyone knows what he is now) as a more of a metaphorical term of him surrendering to his heart's feelings towards his teacher—meaning: he has NO clue that Lelouch is what he is…although at the back of his head, he is wondering…And I left the ending practically the same. It's simple…but I'm okay with it.

Yes, my Middle English sucks ass. Help me, anyone, if you can.

If you have any more questions, ask, or just read the A/N above! Oh, review too, if you'd like~


	4. Encounter

**It's important that you read this: **Alright, for those of you who didn't know and don't read the A/N's (it's highly advisable that you do), this is a chapter from my other CG story Agglomeration, a series of drabbles of LuluSuza and SuzaLulu. I made a chapter for it based on Berceuse, so I'm simply reposting it here for those who haven't read it. I really do hope you guys like my edit for Chapter 3 and will continue to help me by pointing out any more mistakes. These are events taking place before Chapter 1.

* * *

**Spark**

It didn't take much to light a fire.

All that was needed was oxygen, something to burn, and of course, a spark.

Metaphorically speaking, all that was required was the latter.

_In a span of seconds, he knew he had found his newest prey. He was a cute little thing, with a carefree smile, a jovial laugh, and pretty green eyes that shone with ignorant bliss, unaware of his predator's ravenous gaze. Yes, he could sense the boy's innocence, something quite rare in this day and age. He could sense it as a person smells a delicious aroma permeating the air, desire and hunger stirring within him._

_He could sense the other's attraction as well._

_Those pretty green eyes locked with his own gleaming amethyst and he just knew that he captivated the owner of those pretty green eyes. They held each other's gaze for more than what was deemed appropriate, and he was certain that he had the boy in his grasp._

_His lips curled into a smirk._

"_Welcome class. My name is Mr. Lamperouge..."_

'_You best remember that name, Love', Lelouch thought as he wrote his name up on the board. 'You'll be screaming it in your dreams soon.'_

And the fire was set ablaze.

**English**

It wasn't hard for him to adapt to the English language.

Apart from some mix-ups with a few of their ever-changing vernacular, he got the gist of their meanings (usually), and despite some odd verb usage and certain vocabulary, he was doing well for someone who just moved out of Japan only two years ago.

So, in retrospect, Suzaku was feeling pretty good about his senior year's English class.

Well, he was, until he found out who his teacher was going to be.

He heard multiple rumors that this year's English teacher was good-looking (and that was a great understatement). He assumed they were true; after all, how many of the gossiping females actually agree that the man was sex on legs? The answer is all of them. ALL OF THEM.

Suzaku liked to think that everybody was different, with their own opinions for the definition, "beauty" or even "sexy".

Apparently, every single girl (he kids you not, he spent the last year scouring the school for evidence that it could not be true) all thought that the new English teacher was drop-dead-gorgeous, which is very odd to Suzaku, considering that girls are probably the more opinionated of the sexes, and therefore probably the ones with the most diverse array of opinions. He knows for a fact that all the females in the school's faculty found the man utterly stunning as well. Even the married ones.

Strangely, Suzaku had never met this God Among Licensed Educational Instructors, and to be completely honest, he never wanted to. He could not think of anything more annoying than an entire class of girls all ogling over a pretty face and having them bicker and brawl for said face's attention.

You can imagine how devastated he was to find Mr. Lamperouge's name on his class schedule.

Rivalz at least gave him some consolation: "Hey, at least you'll get a few kicks from watching those girls battle it out. Fan-girling is about as hilarious as it is—"

"Dangerous to be in the presence of?" Suzaku finished. He raised a brow and laughed.

It was fine. He could survive another school year.

After all, he was dragging Rivalz there with him.

He just laughed as his blue haired companion grumbled and muttered curses under his breath as Suzaku read his class schedule out loud.

**Dream**

They were curious things.

_Illusions._

_Memories._

When you close your eyes and though the world around you falls to black, something new comes to light. You never remember how you begin a dream. Like a book, there never really is a beginning. It just starts off with something an author introduces. Something like an idea, a character, a setting, a concept, a goal, a…

_Desire_.

And we jolt awake just as quickly as a book is snatched from our hands, ending it abruptly without an end at all.

For some, it was easy to slip into that state.

For others, it was easy enough to invade.

_Lelouch gently ran his hand through caramel colored tresses. He retracted it when he felt the other stir from his touch, those pretty green eyes fighting to either open or remain closed behind his eyelids. Soon the sound of heavy and even breathing filled the room, an indication that slumber had once again taken hold of the boy's mind. Lelouch licked his lips. _

_He lifted the boy's head, barely grazing his lips with his own. The small sample was enough to send a jolt of need coursing through him._

_It was difficult to conceal his zealousness._

_._

_When those pretty green eyes opened, they were hazy and unfocused; oblivious to the other's presence. Suzaku's head felt dizzy and it didn't take long for him to realize his inability to move his limbs. It also didn't take him long after that to realize his eyes were open the entire time and yet he saw nothing but darkness. Panic was slow to creep into his mind, still unclear and uncertain of his situation. From what he recalled, he was laying on the sofa, trying to…_

_His ears detected movement from somewhere in the room._

_The sound of a dark chuckle penetrated the silence._

"_Hello, Love…"_

**Luck**

It was just Suzaku's luck to be stuck in that class awaiting certain doom. A few broken sentences from over-excited girls registered in his mind, and it irritated him further.

When he arrived in the classroom ten minutes before the bell, he was shocked to see it packed with (female) students, all awaiting eagerly to acquaint themselves with their new teacher.

Suzaku had to fight for a spot remotely anywhere near the front row.

It was five minutes before the bell.

As the clock ticked, more and more girls started to depart for their classes (they probably came early in hopes of at least seeing the teacher) and he found one empty seat in the front row. He raced to the desk, dashing some girl's hopes as he reached the desired spot in record time.

He wasn't the top runner in track for nothing.

It wasn't that he wanted to hurt the girl's nonexistent chances (okay, maybe just a little), but he also heard that not only was this teacher hot, he had the personality of an (snobby) aristocrat, enforced classroom rules and regulations and also commanded authority equal to that or between a drill sergeant and a dictator. Failing his class (if you plan on living and/or graduating) is NOT an option.

He obviously heard this from the guys.

And obviously, the girls didn't really care.

It was thirty seconds before the bell.

Rivalz scrambled into the room, giving a victorious whoop for arriving just on time. He pouted at Suzaku, who merely shrugged in apology for not saving him a spot, as he scanned the classroom for a free seat. When he caught sight of a vacant desk in the far back corner of the room, the ill-fated boy sighed.

The bell rung.

The classroom door swung open and the teacher walked inside.

A chorus of inhalations and squeaks resounded from the class and Suzaku found himself cursing his luck.

He just knew those girls were right.

A fine brow was raised before pale lips voiced a question in a sweet honeyed tone with underlying masculinity. It was rather unfortunate for Rivalz that he just happened to ask for his name.

"Sir, what is your name? " He looked at the boy with a light frown adorning his features. "I assume that you're one of my students. Otherwise—"

Rivalz gulped and nodded, clearly intimidated rather than awed at the man's unearthly good looks. "Ah, yeah, I'm Rivalz Cardemonde. Nice to meet you, teach!" He laughed awkwardly, and Suzaku resisted the urge to face-palm.

'Teach.' was clearly not amused. "Mr. Cardemonede, I advise you that I have a very low tolerance for tardiness in my class—"

"B-but, I'm not tardy!"

"Please refrain from interrupting the teacher. Now, as I was about to say, I'll let you and _myself_ off with a warning considering this is both mine and your first day back to school. So please, Mr. Cardemonde, take a seat so we may begin." He watched with cold eyes as Rivalz scrambled to get to the empty desk in that lone corner, passing by Suzaku without so much as a glance. Suzaku sympathized with his friend as the girls giggled and as the guys (how little there were in that class) chuckled.

He found a note on his desk, folded haphazardly and discarded the same way. He looked back to see Rivalz grinning, probably urging him to read it.

Suzaku unfolded the paper.

_Sorry, man. Just had to go and see if I could get out of this class. Well, no such luck._

_-Rivalz_

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, which of course drew his teacher's attention.

Call it a cosmic moment, a fateful encounter, an (dare he even think?) _attraction_ (okay, he dared not) at first sight, but whatever it was, he felt something; a tug, a jolt, a pull, _something,_ deep inside him that absolutely made no sense as to why and how he felt it. Suzaku felt his face heat up and he was sure that he was doomed from the start by the way that annoying feeling crept up on his chest and made his heart swell.

He knew what to call it, and he was even more devastated than he was when he learned he was taking this class.

It was a _crush._

And it was just his luck that Mr. Sex on Legs seemed to notice that.

**Love**

It wasn't merely some fascination.

_The way the boy moved, talked, laughed; it was enticing._

_And it never helped that C.C often commented that the boy was much more suited for things other than plain observation._

It wasn't simply about finding sustenance.

"_It returned, hasn't it?", C.C remarked. Lazy amber eyes glanced at him, not really waiting for an answer. "The hunger, I mean." With a flick of her hair, she turned away from him. "You can't keep starving yourself. You know, sooner or later…"_

"_I know. I know…"_

It wasn't just about attraction.

"_I saw him practicing the other day." Lelouch did not look up from his work. C.C smirked as she sauntered to his desk. "You should have been there." Again, no reply; she was met with only the sound of papers rustling and strokes of a pen marking them. "He can really run you know…he's got some muscle underneath that slender frame." Her presence was still being ignored, but she did catch the small pause in his grading. Her smirk widened as she brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Plus, you wouldn't believe how short those track uniforms are…"_

"_Did you come all the way here to tell me this?" He neatly stacked the finished papers in a pile on the corner of his desk. C.C withdrew and rested her elbow on his head and rested her chin upon her hand._

"_No, I came to tell you that you were right; he is rather cute." She smirked and sardonically added, "Remind me to never doubt your taste again."_

It wasn't about slaking his lust.

_He moaned in rapture as imminent bliss pervaded his senses._

_It was such a pain to wait another night to experience this delight._

It was about love.

_Soft and beautiful, rigid and repulsive; he loved him, and longed to have him._

It was no fairytale affection; there were no happy endings, and he knew that. It was a bitter reality, and a dark end was fated to meet them both.

Lelouch is eagerly awaiting it.

So strange how one loves.

Some with ardor, and promises of safety and care; those feelings brought a warm sensation in their hearts that was so easily ripped away and left them cold and alone.

Some with passion and unending want which burned and raged within them; those fickle feelings would sizzle and soon a mere passing breeze would be enough to extinguish their flames.

And there was the way Lelouch loved.

With his entire being; wholly and powerfully, he loved far more than any. He loved as no other person did. Morbidly, romantically, insanely, darkly, and beautifully.

He loved Suzaku, just as he loved all his prey.

He loved them

to death.

**Berceuse**

It was a lullaby he sang to the slumbering boy.

A song he sang to him, and only him.

A soft proclamation of his love to his dear beloved.

It was forward, it was the truth, and it was a promise.

It was almost upsetting that he would never hear it.

The very poem that he poured his heart and soul into.

_He was wasting his breath…_

Those words were meaningless.

So long as he never knew who spoke them.

But…

One day…

Just maybe…

_Suzaku opened his eyes_

He would be able to see…

_And for a split second, he caught the sight of sorrowful violet._

But that would be impossible.

_Lelouch tenderly placed an elegant hand over weary eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead._

After all, it was only a fantasy.

_And he sang softly; his poem, his soul, his heart, his everything, and watched his beloved drift off._

Every day, he would awaken and there would be nothing left but the remnants of a memory from a dream.

_Those pretty green eyes would open, wincing at the bright sunlight, and his mind would wander, trying to recall something; something important…_

And the cycle would begin all over again.

_But the pieces were coming together; slowly but surely…_

And he would sing his song, to him, and only him; his _dear, dear, _beloved.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this clears up any questions...although this may cause new questions to arise in their wake...either way, I'm not so certain when I'll have the next chapter up. I'm studying quite rigorously right now for an upcoming test, but I promise I won't give up on this story just yet!


End file.
